


Style Week Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Cults, Fluff and Smut, Hungover and gay Stan regrets lots of things, Implied Relationships, Ironic fake dating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stick of Truth AU, Style Week 2018, Wendy's boyfriend is gay and she's okay with that, bad choices were taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt fills to the Style Week 2018.





	1. Day 1: Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing something like this and I couldn't be more exited! Or nervous. I've got a lot to comment, mainly how I seem to be physically unable to write more than 3k fics and like them long enough to pulish. But I try.
> 
> Been loving this ship since 2010 baby!!!

Pre-school was a savage period for everyone involved. Similar to a jungle or a battlefield, only the most powerful could survive such a lawless land, where only the strongest got to keep all the crayons, comfortable napping spots and delicious snacks for themselves.

In a place like that, the weaker folk who could not throw a punch such as Stan, who just days before his first day of pre-school had an asthmatic episode triggered by the smoke of the numerous cigarettes of the family members who had come together to congratulate him on his first day of pre-school but also to get crazy drunk alongside Randy. Stan thought he was going to die when he could not stop coughing, it was the most terrifying experience in his life and a gut feeling told him it wouldn’t be the last time something like that would happen.

As soon as his mother noticed his son could not breathe, she rushed with Stan to the nearest hospital. The doctors were quick to attend Sharon even if she was breaking down in the hospital lobby, worried sick by her son’s condition. The doctors diagnosed Stan with light childhood asthma and gave him some meds and the prescription for an inhaler. Stan spent some time in the hospital slowly feeling his lungs come to life once again and then just being plain bored. A happy nurse that looked out of place in the grim hospital was kind enough to explain to Stan what asthma was and how the treatment worked. Stan only understood that he had to be careful with certain sports, had to use an inhaler from time to time depending on what the doctor deemed necessary and that he couldn’t play too rough with other kids in his first day of pre-school.

Sharon threw a fit at Randy for being so irresponsible about his and his side of the family’s smoke habits when they thought they were out of Stan’s earshot. Stan could still hear them argue when Randy, still a little drunk, shouted at Sharon that no one could have known the damned kid would come out wrong in the fucking lungs. Stan was a little devastated by his father’s words, so his sister, who had also heard their father basically call Stan a mistake, felt bad for him and gave him a dollar for candy as compensation for their father being “a stupid drunk turd”.

Overall, Stan was absolutely not suited to throw hands with any of the other violent toddlers on the playground and had to think fast before he got unwillingly boxed with the melvins who would get bullied and taken advantage of for the rest of their school lives, like Butters and Scott Malkinson had been established as the moment they set foot on the school grounds with their dork ass personalities.

The teacher did a roll call and made all the students introduce each other for the class. All of the introductions were very standard: Name, age, favorite color, favorite animal and a something about yourself. None of his classmates caught Stan’s attention as particularly interesting, which had ruined an important part of his plan to be popular and not bullied through nonviolent means. His reasoning was that strength was found in numbers and being best friends with the baddest, meanest kid in the whole playground would earn him the respect points he needed to get ahead in life (the prison drama his mom watched every night was sure to be good advice, those tattooed guys were insanely cool and stronger than anyone Stan had ever seen). 

Now, a strong guy. Options there were many, but only one would be suited to be Stan’s best friend for the rest of his life. Chicks were totally left out, even if girls could be terrifying (like his sister) they were also very conceited and didn’t like boys at all (like his sister). Not only that, but girls carried disgusting cooties and Stan was not about to mess with that. 

Craig Tucker was the silent, stoic type, someone no one with self-respect or survival instincts would want to mess around with; however, someone without self-respect was already messing with him and had offered to share his building blocks with Craig if he helped him build a house. That Clyde guy is not going to live for long, what a dork Stan thought before leaving the unlikely duo alone.

An absolute no the moment Stan saw him was Trent Boyett. That kid was too messed up to even talk to, less make a best friend out of him. Trent was “playing” a game with another boy that consisted of smacking the boy’s hand with a plastic hammer until… Trent got tired of tormenting the poor little dude? Stan wanted a tough friend, not a mean bully who enjoyed having power over others. This was a quest of survival but Stan still had some moral standards to follow, and that included no violent bullies and absolutely no Trent Boyett. Still, maybe Stan would consider staying on good terms with him out of pure self-preservation.

Next in potential tough friends was a boy in a dirty old parka and equally unwashed scarf. The teacher had called him Kenny McSomething before and the fat kid who was playing football with him had called him dirt-poor idiot white trash, the fat one had immediately been punched by Kenny in the face but aside from a light wrist slap from the teacher there had not been any consequences for either of them, most likely because the teacher wholeheartedly agreed with Kenny’s punch. This would have made Kenny qualify to the strong best friend that Stan needed, if it wasn’t for the fact that Kenny was currently playing ball with the fat child he had punched before, which meant he was either very forgiving or not as strong-willed at Stan first thought. Besides, he was more of the shy/silent type than the stoic/silent kind that Craig was, clearly not the best Stan could get.

Hope was being slowly lost and Stan was mentally preparing for his new melvin category when all of a sudden Kenny and the fat kid (whatshisname Cartman, if Stan remembered correctly from the roll call) decided to stop playing together and headed towards a kid with an orange coat and a red hair sticking out of the big, bordering o ridiculous, green ushanka he was wearing. The redheaded was sitting by himself on a swing, minding his own business, not bothering anyone, but even so, Cartman and Kenny decided to go bother him. It had been more like Cartman grabbing the red ball and refusing to give it back until Kenny agreed to pick on the loser kid sitting by himself on the swing. He then clarified to Kenny that he did indeed deserve the disturbance because he was “A dirty loser Jew.”

“What’s a Jew?” Kenny said, muffled by his red scarf.

“I don’t know, but I heard once that kids with red hair don’t have souls, so I bet that’s what a Jew is” 

“Jews are kids with red hair?”

“Yes, Kenny that’s what I just said! Can’t you afford to clean your ears once in a while?”

So, they both walked over to the redhead-- Kenny out of curiosity, Cartman out of malice. Stan watched as the two ganged up on him and felt sorry for the poor guy, first day at school and hadn’t even had a chance to make himself a name on the playground before being assigned the title of loser kid in green hat. 

Stan walked out, he did feel a pinch of guilt over leaving him there undefended, but he didn’t want to interfere with a customary infant beating or abandon his quest for authority in the playground, so he stepped off the situation to continue his search for-

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT” amongst all the noise of crazed children running around on recess, the seemingly quiet boy had screamed at the fat with a rage Stan had never witnessed before, even louder than when his sister screamed at one of her classmates for calling her a daddy-issues-thirsty-slut, whatever that meant. The boy stood up and looked mad as hell at whatever Cartman had said to him. His hands were on fists ready to punch the fat piece of junk who had dared to call him something offensive. When the kid in the green ushanka stood up, Stan realized that he was taller than Stan had initially thought, his face was on fire and he looked ready to kill Cartman at any given moment and in general just extremely threatening to anyone watching. 

The teacher had to separate him from Cartman because they were full-on fist fighting by the time she arrived. When she managed to split them apart Cartman already had a broken nose and was crying for his “meeeem”. The other kid had a bruised check but was still trying to fight off the teacher to keep beating the ever-loving shit out of Cartman.

“Miss, can I take him to the infirmary?” Stan caught himself pulling at the skirt of the struggling teacher innocently, driven only by the consuming need to befriend this kid right the fuck now.

“W-what?” the teacher said, still a little confused, poor thing, she looked young and at her first job where she didn’t really know how to deal with all of this “Oh! Little Stanley. Yes, please take your classmate to the infirmary, we will deal with this later.” She said, empathizing in the this as to clarify that the punishment they would both get for fighting in the first day of class was to be a grave one. Stan offered his hand to the boy in the Ushanka and he reluctantly grabbed it. They both headed off to the infirmary that Stan kind of knew where it was because the teacher had given him some half-assed instructions on where to find it before trying her best to stop Cartman’s nose from bleeding and forgetting Cartman could also go to the infirmary in all of the confusion. The redhead lifted his middle finger at Cartman when the teacher couldn’t see them and muttered something about “fatass” under his breath when they were out of the classroom.

“So. What’s your name?” Stan tried to make conversation when they were heading to the infirmary, even if it felt awkward and he was nervous, but he was absolutely determined to make this kid his friend.

“Are you going to make fun of me” he said, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

“No! I just wanted to know!” Stan said, defensive and kind of offended that this dude was apparently so aggressive with everyone, but then again, he had decided to punch the first person to ever approached him in school in the face, so Stan couldn’t really blame him for being apprehensive. They looked away from each other and kept walking, but it was made awkward already and Stan just wanted to reset the conversation and maybe learn to be better at talking or interacting with people in general.

“My name is Kyle Broflovski,” he finally said after a long pause neither of them could take for much longer.

“Kyle Bro-flov-s-ki” Stan repeated, pronouncing every syllable to make sure he got it right “It’s weird, I like it”

“Thanks.” Stan saw Kyle smile for the first time since they had met. It was a nice smile “What’s yours?” 

“It’s not as cool, I’m Stan.” he said, then after a pause added, “Why did you hit him?”

“It’s an okay name,” Kyle said “and you mean the fatass? He called me something that my mom said if someone was to ever call me, I should punch them in the face.”

“Did she really say that?” Stan was surprised of the way some moms embraced violence, if it was his mom she would be just disappointed.

“Not exactly. She told me to call an adult, but I didn’t want to.” Kyle smiled with pride “So I punched him!”

“That’s cool, what did he call you though?” Kyle glared at Stan before he understood that that was an inappropriate question to make, considering. “Sorry, bad question.”

“Tis alright” they both walked in silence for a while more, but it wasn’t as awkward anymore, even a little comfortable. A small new sense of comradery beyond small introductions. Before Kyle entered the infirmary, he turned back and asked: “Hey, Stan, wanna hang out tomorrow in recess?”

“Yeah, okay,” Stan was already excited for future plans. His voice didn’t show his enthusiasm but keeping it cool was important. 

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

“See you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah. Okay, bye”

“Bye.” 

Stan felt butterflies fly on his stomach, he had finally found the new best friend he was searching for.


	2. Day 2: Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncomfortable dates at the mall make Stan remember why he's kind of a fuck-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon here was that "Stan is just really bad at damage control when it comes to Kyle", buut then I got inspired and ended up writing a chapter that I liked. I could say that the head canon here is "Wendy and Kyle date out of pure spite at one point", maybe even "Stan cheats on Wendy and regrets it deeply" but does that count? Eh, whatever.
> 
> Headcanon of the day that is not mentioned: Kyle can't use chopsticks and it pisses him off incredibly.

Hanging out in the food court of the mall was a recurring activity among every group of teenagers in South Park. Goths, nerds, theater kids, jocks, Craig and those guys, everyone. All of them got hungry and liked to go out for sushi, pizza, burgers or any other junk food they could get their grubby teenager hands on for a low price. It was heaven for unhealthy teens who didn’t think about diets and hell for any nutritionist worried about the youth. 

It wasn’t just the food aspect of the place that drove so many people to lie lifeless on plastic chairs a Saturday afternoon. It was the social atmosphere that reunited girls who wanted to show off their cleavage, nerds to thirst over said breast, jocks to make inappropriate comments and goths to judge everyone in silence for being conformist voyeuristic pricks.

It was also a good place for couples to do their thing: a cheap dinner, a romantic walk and making a lot of people uncomfortable with overly sexual displays of affection just for the hell of it, all in one place. And since the rise of PC culture and Asians, gay couples were also now part of the normal couple activity of being disgusting in front of everyone at the food court. As the always present example of this behavior, Kyle was sitting on Wendy’s lap, who was in turn seated on one of the uncomfortable couches made of cheap red plastic. Stan, who had been invited to their date with clear ulterior motives was sucking on his straw with contained anger, he hadn’t taken a single bite out of his burger and was just glaring intensely at the “happy couple”. Kenny was just there next to Stan eating his fries and just generally glad to be here. Free food and drama, man.

“So, we can all agree this is fucking retarded right?” Stan stopped his aggressive soda drinking to call out Wendy and Kyle, who were currently being absolute lovebirds with butterfly kisses and all the cliché crap that they’ve seen straight couples do in movies.

“Whatever do you mean, Stanley?” Wendy asked in a mocking and very exaggerated XVIII upper-class French lady accent “What is it that bothers you about the expression of true love between my dearest and I? May it be that you are maddened by the fact that thou are not getting any laid while mine sex life is severely better?” halfway through the “dearest” Kenny had lost his entire shit and was laughing uncontrollably. Wendy and Kyle were trying not to show how absolutely hilarious the whole thing was to them. Stan wasn’t as amused.

“That was very straight of you, babe, congrats.” Kyle said trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

“Ah, yes, I am incredibly heterosexual, thanks for noticing.” Wendy trying really hard to maintain a neutral expression, failing for the most part.

“Can you stop? It’s not fucking funny anymore” Stan was getting increasingly irritated at his best friend and former girlfriend’s antics, especially because he just knew their couple antics were made specifically made to annoy him as some sort of ironic subverting of the “dating to make you jealous and want to date me” trope into a “dating to make you annoyed as revenge for being a jackass”. Stan knew, deep down, he deserved it, he had been shitty and treated both of them as a liability. He had cheated on Wendy and didn’t even had alcohol as an excuse, had lied to Kyle about his relationship status and had taken a lot of bad decisions in general. He had finally manned up and confessed to both of them after two months on the affair (things were easier since Kyle and Wendy attended different classes and their schedules rarely matched and usually had no reason to talk in general) and expected a punishment, but not this.

“I dunno dude,” Kenny said still recovering from his laughing fit “I still think it’s really fucking funny”

“Kyle, dude, please, you’re gay” Stan pleaded, very much done with the ironic shenanigans for all of them to have an honest conversation about their feelings. Yes, he was that done with this bullshit.

“I am _famously _gay” Kyle was very proud of his sexuality, he had left the closet two years ago and even though it took him some time to fully accept it, he was happy he could be honest about who he was. Stan had supported him, of course he had, Kyle being gay and proud of it had been just another addition to Stan’s never-ending list of reason Kyle was his favorite person and a great dude in general, he had taken some time to realize that Kyle’s gayness wasn’t a trait he thought a lot about just for the fact that it made Kyle brave and somehow and inspiration. When Stan finally got a hold of his own sexual orientation he had fucked up immediately afterward. Kyle continued “but how can I not fall in complete love with the woman that didn’t cheat on me, lied to me for two months AND shares my political opinions. I’m a very lucky homosexual, I must say”__

____

____

“Awww, babe,” Wendy said cringing a little, or a lot “I am so glad we have each other, you are the best boyfriend I’ve ever had” then she kissed him in the cheek. Wendy was also majorly pissed at Stan and if it hadn’t been for Kyle, she would have killed Stan the moment he confessed to the whole cheating ordeal, but she was better than that and the relationship with Stan had been falling apart for a while now, she just didn’t expect such a low blow from him. Two months, two months? Wendy felt betrayed, unlovable and unwanted, she wanted to ask Stan what she had done wrong, why she wasn’t enough, but she knew it had been hopeless to pursue a relationship with Stan, who had been in love with Kyle since second grade. The only one who was there for her at the moment was Kyle, he also understood what was it like to have been betrayed by the person you trusted the most, Wendy suspected Kyle was even more affected because Stan still claimed he loved him, it made it harder to move on and Wendy was sure that, even after the whole cheating fiasco, Kyle still loved him.

So, a good three weeks of Kyle and her relying on each other on a common shared experience and not talking to Stan at all had deepened her appreciation for the redhead. Kyle was smart, had a political opinion she could agree with, a strong moral compass and was a good friend to her when she needed it. She began to see him as a strictly platonic partner and wondered why she never pursued a friendship with him beyond the egg project in fourth grade, probably because he and Stan were doing the “gay-not-gay” tango that didn’t include anyone else but them and a whole lot of sexual tension. After the time spent together, Wendy confessed that if Kyle weren’t gay, they should date to spite Stan for being an ass, she was promptly surprised when Kyle responded: “Well, why not?” 

Stan was VERY annoyed, which was just fine for Wendy and Kyle, who were petty and they knew it. Rubbing in Stan’s face how he could never have either of them (especially Kyle, that hurt Stan the most) was a fun experience that both considered a “whoever laughs last, laughs better” scenario.

“Stan, my guy, I’m sorry but you don’t get to be mad about this” Kenny had said before they arrived at the mall. South Park was a small town and in less than a day everyone knew about Stan’s fooling around and quickly deduced that the pairing of the gay kid and the bisexual captain of the debate team was some kind of twisted, original form of revenge “you kind of deserve this.”

“I know,” Stan said slurring the words, he had a bad habit of drinking before confronting difficult problems and was proud of himself for only getting a little tipsy before joining Kenny “it still sucks, though.”

“You suck.”

_Yeah, I suck. _Stan was starting to get worried if Kyle and Wendy would never forgive him. Rationally, he knew that he didn’t deserve to be forgiven and should rot for being a lying bastard, but emotionally he knew he couldn’t handle the two people he loved the most be mad at him forever. They were going to forgive him eventually, obviously, the whole dating fiasco was a fun way of pissing him off and if they seriously wanted to ditch him they wouldn’t have invited him to their “date”. Still, Stan couldn’t help but worry about the future.__

“Hey, Kyle, can you come over for a second?” Kyle sensed immediately that Stan was serious and restrained himself from another ironic comment, just saying a “sure dude” before getting out of Wendy’s lap. He followed Stan to a vending machine that was far enough to be out of earshot from both Wendy and Kenny. Kyle operated the machine and got some drinks for them, then Stan decided to address the elephant on the room.

“I’m sorry, like, really fucking sorry. For cheating on Wendy, for being a bad friend, everything.” 

Kyle sighed “I know you are, but this the kind of thing you can’t just say ‘sorry’ for and expect everyone to be content with that. You lied to me, dude.”

“I know, and I don’t have any excuses, it was a dumb thing that I shouldn’t have done. But I really need to know if you’ll be able to forgive me one day. I’m not saying you’ve got to forget, because I wouldn’t forget either, but I want to be friends again.” Stan was sincere in his apology, he felt like he was showing his most vulnerable to Kyle, he knew Kyle could tear him to pieces right now if he wanted to. Kyle didn’t.

“Someday,” Kyle was stubborn, but he did, in fact, want to let it go someday “when I get to trust you again, it takes time, but I also want to get there.” He smiled weakly and Stan smiled back. “But now I got to get to my girlfriend, who is a woman, who I’m totally attracted to, because she’s a woman, and I’m attracted to women”

Stan chuckled, it was kind of funny how forcedly heterosexual Kyle could be “Okay, asshole.”

They headed back to their table to finish off the rest of their fries. Kenny and Wendy were laughing together, apparently Kenny had said something that Wendy found hilarious. They looked nice together, maybe they could be a couple when this all ended. Stan stopped his in his tracks and made Kyle stop too.

“Thanks, dude” 

There was a still a long way to go, but they would get there, someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to like, comment and subscribe! 
> 
> I would also like to take a moment for us gamers to press F in the name of Tumblr (2007-2018). It was okay while it lasted, just okay.


	3. Day 3: AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long after his family had perished and his castle burned in glorious flames, looking straight into the sharp end of the sword his once most faithful knight was holding in front of him, Kyle would remember the story of the circumstances of his birth and wonder if his first mistake was to be born a disgraced prince of the elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! And since I'm basic but also vintage here comes a Stick of Truth AU! I'm sorry, but I'm in love with high elf Kyle and devoted knight Stan, the game just stole my heart. 
> 
> Okay some clarifications before reading: the elves on the story are a matriarcal race (say, women are the rulers), the royal family is the most powerful when it comes to magic, however, they are not the only family related to the gods and usually the families who are live in the royal castle and are considered loyalty even if theyre not directly related to the Broflovskis. As the Queen gets older her powers decay and are "traspassed" to the legitimate heiress. 
> 
> TOLKIEN MADE HIS ELVES AS CONVENIENT TO THE STORY AS HE WANTED SO SO CAN I. THATS STORIES FOR U BBY.

The Elven kingdom was a matriarchal society ruled by Queen Sheila, loving mother and just ruler to her people. The day the royal family had been blessed with a baby boy had not been a day of utmost happiness as the people believed, but of relief, because the Queen had almost died giving birth and even the relief had gone away when the medic declared that Queen Sheila of the Drow Elves would never be able to give birth again after her first son, leaving the throne empty of a suitable female heiress of royal blood. Still, The Queen did not let this discourage her, she was a determined woman and she foolishly thought she could change the millennial law while she still lived. Kyle was trained with the most quality education in the known world and succeeded in turning from a sickly child who never left his room, afraid of diseases, into a fine young intellectual versed in history, language, politics, magic, art, military, mathematics and all of the subjects his private tutors had to teach him.

While Kyle studied with the hope of someday be proven worthy of the throne despite his gender, his mother interrupted the comfortable sense of routine Kyle had made for himself adopting a human child who had been the only survivor of a shipwreck in the coast of their kingdom. Kyle was wary of the stranger at first, humans were the sworn enemies of the elves, the wars fought between them reaching the hundred deceased, but his mother was a kind woman who saw no blame for the terrible loses in the eyes of the human child she would later name Ike, the lost Human Prince. Kyle had taken a while, but finally warmed up to him and loved Ike like a little brother. Little did anyone on the kingdom know that the young human prince of the elves was to be the first piece that finally tumbled the fragile balance of the land.

Kyle had a number of loyal servants, but his favorite one was Stan Marshwalker from the proud Marshwalker family whose shield was a wolf and a badger. Stan descended from a long line of human knights tasked with the sacred task of protecting the royal family from any harm, one of the scarce human families allowed inside the castle walls and treated with respect from the rest of servants. He had been trained since birth to exercise his task as the protector of the prince and he proved himself the best at it. 

Just as the royal family was the only one among the elves to possess a connection to the gods that made them carriers of amazing magic abilities, the Marshwalkers counted with the blessings of all the war gods and were even said to be direct descendants of the most brutal of divine warriors and protectors. Stan’s natural ability quickly made him fit to be Kyle’s bodyguard as soon as he reached maturity, he followed the young prince everywhere to guarantee his protection and took infinite pride on his duty.

However, between Kyle and Stan, a secret was born from the moment they met. The royal’s family connection to the gods gave them powers over divination and predestination, which meant that the young elf prince had occasional insight in the future and with the more power he gained, he seemed to drain them from his mother who now could barely predict the weather accurately. This power meant that from the moment he touched Stan, Kyle knew instantly that Stan was the man he was destined to love above all, his true soulmate. 

Of course, in the course of the first months of the discovery and Stan’s assignation as Kyle’s personal knight and bodyguard, Kyle kept his mouth shut. Not only would be his mother disappointed that he could not produce a fit heiress before the Queen’s death, but the thought of a Marshwalker marrying a royal family member was outrageous. Families had roles to be fulfilled and his and Stan’s family roles were to always be close as an alliance, but never to touch, or corruption and unbalance would surely fall on both of their lineages. 

This terrible fate was not avoidable for Kyle. After a year of silence, he had grown fond of his loyal knight, and could not hold the truth any longer from his now best and only friend in the world. He spilled the truth about his lies and how he could foresee that any romantic arrangement between them would bring about the end of their worlds, he cried desperately, wanting Stan to run away, to hide from the selfish and sick feelings of a man whose curse had started the moment he was born. Stan held him gently and let Kyle sob in his shoulder, after Kyle was done weeping Stan looked at him in his mystical emerald eyes and told Kyle he loved him too and had done so for a long time, Stan assured him not even fate itself could get between them, for protecting the rightful heir to the throne was his duty, after all. While Kyle rested on Stan’s loving, loyal and tender embrace he couldn’t help but think that love felt so similar to damnation.

They wished, in the beginning, to contain their feelings for one another, Kyle certainly wished he could, but as fate would have it, they were soon sneaking out to have their way with one another away from the judgmental eye of a land that could never understand them. Their love only deepening with time. They stood ignorant to the world around them, for they felt the little private moments they shared were twice as good as heaven itself. In the day they acted like master and servant, but at night, when the doors were closed and no sound was to be heard, they were equals in hands, allies, friends, and lovers. When they were together they stripped themselves of all the titles and names to be one soul that had been cruelly separated into two equal halves and desperately longed to be whole again. 

Kyle began to lose interest in his kingdom and studies, even in his own race. The cloud of love surrounding him too thick to see anything else past his beloved. Everyone knew when the young elf prince fell in love. They thought it was a passing thing, a teenage crush on some unknown elvish girl. They took it as a part of the normal development of a young boy, even if he was to be a prince. Little did they know that the person who Kyle loved most was neither a girl nor a fleeting crush, for if they had known they would have forbidden it immediately. They were careful with their escapades, so careful no one ever noticed, but the eyes of the gods could not be fooled.

Their escapades had made them so blind to the world that when the revolution came and Stan was forced to change his task from protector to executioner of the royal bloodline so fast he could hardly recall the events that led to their doomed outcome. Kyle blamed himself for angering the gods with his idiocy, for breaking holy law and sleeping with a bloodline so near yet far from his own. He had seen his future as a grey path the moment he was able to predict, but he had ignored all in favor of losing himself in the intoxicating bliss of love and now was paying the price of going against the divines. 

Stan had been shocked when he saw his father as the head of the uprising. Randy had taken Stan away from his training one morning and told him the country could take it no more, the Queen had gone crazy and the people demanded justice. It came as news to Stan, so entrapped in his and Kyle’s game that the news about his country had gone completely unnoticed. Apparently Ike the Human had escaped the palace not long ago, searching for his family lost at sea and that had left the Queen with an unfathomable amount of grief. Since her husband was long dead and her own son wouldn’t talk to her, she had suffered alone and had slowly rotten from the inside and gone mad with sorrow, after days of being trapped in her room and letting the council run the kingdom, she had gone outside just for a moment, looking completely devoid of all traces of the kind Queen that she once had been, and ordered to kill all humans in the land. 

Stan couldn’t believe his ears when his father explained it to him, his life was in peril. Randy told him to fear not, for the Queen’s orders had yet to be made public and they still had some time to plan their actions. Stan’s heart was filled with pain when he thought about leaving his beloved forever stuck in a country with a mad Queen and crazed mother, but the alternative his father offered was even worse. A revolution against the royalty.

Randy rationalized that if the Queen had gone mad that meant that the royal family was either not as close to the gods as people had thought for generations or were so easily corruptible that they resulted dangerous and unfit to rule. Either way, he and other rebels; humans and elves alike, planned to dethrone the elves and divide the land between both races, pushing for a new era of democracy similar to the one the Human kingdom had. 

Luckily for both Stan and Kyle, their affair still went unnoticed by everyone in the castle. What made this tragic was that Randy had tasked Stan with betraying the prince personally. Randy thought Stan must have hated the elves most of all for living under their servitude since he was born, he thought that Stan was the most willing to get close enough to stick his sword through Kyle’s chest and that had, in fact, planned it all along. The murder of Kyle was an obvious need for an effective revolution as to avoid another uprising or the claim of an heir to the throne and Stan was expected to carry it for the good of the people.

Everything had come and gone so fast for Stan, before he knew it he was fleeing the castle with the other humans and some rebel elves without having time to warn Kyle. Soon enough the resistance had its headquarters in the Human kingdom, Kupa Keep, where the human wizard king had happily accepted the plan to destroy the Human’s oldest enemy. 

While on the Kupa Keep, Stan got informed through letters from spies on the castle that the Queen’s madness had only gotten worse and her condition was quickly declining. She was spending an enormous amount of the country’s gold in making a better palace and live for herself, leaving the people miserable and penniless in the process. She had raised taxes to exaggerated levels and threatened to send to the dungeon anyone who didn’t pay the unreasonable price. She had become a fearsome tyrant. 

While all of this happened, Stan had no news about his beloved, who might as well could have died by his own mother’s hands if the scarier stories of her dementia were to be true. Kyle was actually locked up in his room, fearing for his life not because of his mother, for he knew she would never lay a hand on him, but for the growing discomfort of the masses, whose eventual revolt would want nothing to do with the Broflovski lineage and would most certainly not listen to reason when Kyle declared his innocence. 

The fires of the revolution only got nearer and the lovers had not had any type of contact since the start of the tyrant regime. The rebel army marched forward and announced their coming with a sea of burning arrows, turning everything around them to ash. After a fierce battle, the rebels broke into the castle at down and started wreaking havoc. They decapitated nobles up and down and the ones that weren’t immediately executed were captured to be tortured and executed in front of a bloodthirsty audience. Stan cut heads as well, to please his people and his father, but his mind was settled on finding Kyle and getting him out safely, somehow. 

One of his father’s informants shouted that one of the nobles had confessed that the missing prince had escaped through a secret tunnel in his room whose existence was known but it’s location wasn’t. Stan knew what they meant, as children they had used that emergency exit to play pranks on the courtesans and scare the other servants. Randy was aware that Stan’s closeness to Kyle would come in handy and gave him his sword, the sword bearing the Marshwalker shield with the badger and the wolf, and ordered him to haunt Kyle down. Stan was reluctant but when his father sensed this he talked about the people that had suffered, the carnage that had occurred, the abuses suffered and all the innocents that had died for a royal family to stay in power. It wasn’t fair, and as much as it hurt, true freedom couldn’t exist while Kyle lived.

Randy left Stan to his devices while he himself searched for the crazy Queen. Stan rushed to Kyle’s room only to find it completely destroyed, the revolution had passed and hadn’t found him, otherwise there would be a corpse. Stan thanked the gods and headed over to the secret exit behind one of Kyle’s bookshelves. The tunnel was long and dark, but Stan had memorized these paths as part of his training and knew his way around them. He lit a torch in one hand and in the other carried proudly the shiny sword from his family, the legacy that had been given to him and the duty to his people he must carry on. 

Similar to a labyrinth, the tunnel had passages that led nowhere and others that led to different parts of town. If Kyle was smart, he would have taken one that was further away, the one that led outside of the city to the outskirts of the forest. If he ran, Stan could easily catch him. 

Outside of the castle and into the forest Kyle could see fire, it covered the streets of his home and was adorned with the screams of both humans and elves that had perished. This wasn’t a revolution anymore, it was a brutal massacre. Kyle mourned the loss of his people, his brother, his soulmate, even his crazed mother. If he escaped right now he was still doomed, he would be recognized and die at the hands of some opportunistic assassin looking for the high reward his head would have, but if he stayed he was going to be found eventually then tortured and publicly executed for the crime of being his mother’s son. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the hellish imagery of his beloved kingdom being burn to the ground. It was his fault for not paying attention to his brother’s aspirations, to his mother’s cries, to his people’s demands. He had been high on love and now was paying the price of his ignorance. 

With his eyes still locked in the worst of his nightmares, he felt someone approach from behind using the same secret door he had used before to escape. Kyle took a moment to prepare himself mentally to death and turned back, expecting Randy or some other revolutionary ready to claim his head. Instead, he saw Stan, holding a sword ready to be used against him, the sight pf his most beloved night ready to pierce his sword through Kyle’s cursed body was more tortuous than all the atrocities he could have imagined. 

Stan was on position, ready to attack at any moment. Kyle, who had rushed out of the castle without armor or weapons, was completely exposed. He thought that even if he had run with something to defend himself with, his defenselessness would be all the same, for he was always at his most vulnerable with Stan, even now with his kingdom burning to the ground behind him.

They looked at each other in silence with the fire and the moonlight as the only lights that existed between them. Slowly, Stan got closer to Kyle, Kyle didn’t move at all, just looked him straight in the eyes, even when Stan raised his sword Kyle didn’t close his eyes. He had never inherited the title but was determined to die as the King. Kyle knew he was doomed from the start, the gods had told him, and to ignore them and fall in the delusion of love was his biggest sin. 

The sword reached the floor and didn’t make a sound hitting the tall grass. Stan couldn’t do it, he failed his people and his duty, but he didn’t fail Kyle. They embraced like the first time they confessed their feelings, for a moment they felt divine, away from the concept of bodies, away from the designs of the gods. They kissed passionately, knowing it might as well be their last. Condemned from the moment they were born to love each other to death. Even the ‘I love you’ they muttered under their breaths seemed insufficient. They continued holding onto each other not wanting to ever let go. 

Kyle eyed Stan’s sword, still on the grass, and knew what they had to do. How to escape from bodies born destined to never have a happy ending. Without words Stan could tell what Kyle wanted, to get a new beginning, in a new place, in a new time. They were both ready to make that sacrifice. 

Still together for the last time in this world, Kyle broke down and whispered on Stan’s ear “Promise me we will find each other again.”

Stan promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, clarifications: Kyle was the last true heir to the trone in the eyes of the gods and that's why he was the exception to the "only girls are queen and have powers" rule. His romance with Stan was an offense to the gods who kind of "confiscated" his powers (i say he got lost into a cloud of love, but doesnt sound funnier if the gods just took them away because they thought all the making out was gross and just the worst?) because of the cross of bloodlines, that's also why he could not foresee the falling of his kingdom. I can only think it's something similar to incest in 100 years of solitude, where the person who fell in love with a relative was to doom the entire bloodline (not quite but ehhhhh). Well like that, but master/servant instead of all the stuff that went down with the Buendias.
> 
> And you may ask, why were Kyle and Stan destined to do something that would piss off the gods so badly? Don't the gods control fate and all that? And to that i retor: have ya read a greek tragedy my son? people are FUCKED EITHER WAY.
> 
> Also hey,,,,, tumblr deleted my blog,,,,, fuck,,,,,,, read & review if you wana,,,,,,,,


	4. Day 4: Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan wakes up at a party, hungover as hell and next to Tammy Warner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: It's Token's house, though he doesn't appear. Oh, and a heads up for implied Christophe x Kyle at the end.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this when i was sad at 4 am and wanted to vent, fuck yeah projecting on Stan

It’s 5 am and you pretend to be asleep a little longer, the buzz in your head protests, but it’s no worse than the pain you feel when you move your body: like a billion needles picking at your skin, like the physical feeling of looking at a TV screen with no signal, yet you wake up and move your members until the signal catches up and you’re a person again.

It’s awful being a person, really, because your body is surrounded and covered by the smell of alcohol, tobacco and old sex. Your head spins if you try to remember why you’re here so you don’t. You want to stop thinking forever, shut down the voice that makes an echo in your head because his sound is been annoying you for a long while now. It’s worrisome that this doesn’t feel unfamiliar, but you don’t care, you seem to not care about a lot of things.

What’s going on next to you? A girl is shirtless in the couch you were sitting in and her pierced nipples are in plain sight for everyone to see, this doesn’t arouse you in the slightest, the hickeys in her neck and boobs just look like mistakes you regret deeply. Speaking of other people, a guy is strapped to a chair and he seems to be sound asleep, too; he’s blindfolded and you momentarily wish you were in his place: blameless, probably a victim of circumstance carried by other people to do things you said you didn’t want to do in the first place, you did them anyway, obviously, but you could still make yourself believe that you’re innocent. That’s nice, innocence is a funny thing to miss when you just woke up in the middle of a probable orgy. There are at least five other passed out people in the room, no one in a normal sleeping position, some guy has his dick out. Where you going to have sex with all of them? You don’t think you could have pulled it off even if you wanted to. Maybe they’re just as drunk as you and miserably waddled here to black out at the last moment. You definitely had sex with Tammy Warner and licked her pierced nips, though. You feel awful about that. 

You start to register that you’re extremely thirsty. Sure, alcohol does that to a person, that seems reasonable enough. Bathroom, kitchen, flower vase, anything is game now for an actual drink. Or you could just lie there and hope you never wake up, that seems preferable at this moment. Survival instincts, damn them, don’t let you die and you’re on your feet again and everything around you is spinning but you’re still searching for a fucking glass of water, trying as best as you can not to step on the people who lie on the floor, feeling as shitty as you do. You really wish you were dead right now.

The house is big, and everything is covered in glitter, small colorful pieces of colored paper and party favor leftovers. This may have been an exciting place sometime last night, but now, when it smells like drunk teens who tried too hard to escape from reality and a radio plays 5 am songs on the distance under the persistent “ _piiiiiiing _” that plays in your head, this is just sad.__

__Avoiding more bodies of drunk teenagers than you think were possible, you identify one room as a bathroom. It reeks of sex and you’re sure that there are naked people in the bathtub behind the curtain who will wake up sore tomorrow from the sex and from sleeping in a bathtub. You check yourself in the mirror and think “who the fuck is this guy?” And it’s you, you look like shit and seeing yourself makes you want to puke. So, you do. You hurry to the toilet and get out whatever you had in your stomach before, it’s probably only chips, alcohol and cum but it’s all out by the time you can even think about what the fuck you even got inside your mouth last night. You flush, and you think you hear faintly a grunt from the post-coitus people in the bathroom, they seem to be men and you wonder if they knew each other before this, if they were best friends or mortal enemies, if they’ll look at each other and scream when they find out what they did. They will, surely, no one has sex in a stranger’s bathtub and doesn’t regret it the morning after._ _

__You clean your face with water and drink profusely. When you’re done you feel slightly less like shit, but your head is still pounding and you’re still dizzy and your subconscious refuses to recognize what happened. If the psychologist that came to your school for a talk about teenage depression and alcoholism was right, then this level of subconscious refusal to acknowledge the facts must mean that something pretty fucked up happened. You curse your unconscious mind for being a weak little bitch who can’t face his own actions._ _

__A hairbrush is resting on the bathroom floor and it seems usable enough, praying you don’t get lice or hair AIDS you brush your greasy black hair and try to get as presentable as possible. Not because you actually care about aesthetics, but because being bored means thinking and the last thing you want to do is think right now because maybe you remember what you did, and guilt is sure to comes to bite you in the ass. Besides, wasn’t Plato the one who said that looking clean outside meant you were clean on the inside too? Or was that Jesus? Or was Jesus the one who called bullshit on that? A piece of a religion class you had in third grade surfaces on your mind, yet you can’t seem to make sense of it. It’s a lot of scattered pieces of a single moment and imagery of Jesus as a white guy. You’re not sure seeing Jesus face so clearly in front of you is a good sign of anything, so you get out of the bathroom and hope random memories can’t catch you. At least you don’t feel dead as dead now, you do feel dirty in your insides, though._ _

__The hallway is as despairing as ever, but now that you can actually see and semi-process your surroundings it’s even worse looking. You hadn’t noticed before how wrecked the place was, there’s a hole in a wall and someone is wearing an expensive-looking painting around his neck. You feel kind of bad for the host and think the recuperation of empathy might be a good sign of sobering up. You decide to make that your main objective now, since there’s nothing left to do and drinking right now could probably kill you. Which isn’t so bad, actually. If you had a coin in your pockets you could toss it right now to decide if you live or die, but you don’t have one and even if you did you don’t think you remember which one heads is and which one is tails, so you have to make do and survive as you can._ _

__Sober up, sober up. Downstairs there was a kitchen, maybe, it sounds like downstairs is a good place to put a kitchen. In kitchens there is food and even more water, even better, if you get there without passing out again it exists the possibility of your brain congratulating you not only with dopamine for the accomplishment but also, if you get lucky, you could recover the memory of a DYI hangover cure you saw on YouTube once. Thinking positively is the key to success so you head downstairs and even if every step in the stairs makes your headache worse, you are able to get down and only need one moment to lay down on the floor to recharge._ _

__With your face comfortably resting on the floor you feel like you could go to sleep again and give up on life, again. You’re considering pros and cons of giving up completely when someone changes the tacky cumbia in the radio to a slow song, which is curious because you didn’t think anyone but you were awake (or alive) in this house. You force yourself to get up and go talk to this, probably also drunk, stranger and join forces to get the fuck out of here, maybe he is sober enough to call a cab for both of you, you certainly aren’t sober enough and would very much like to go home now._ _

__Making your way slowly you end up in the kitchen. Not the place you wanted to be in, because the stranger is clary not here, but a useful place, nonetheless. You pay attention to the drawing of some ugly pears in a bowl that is painted in one of the kitchen walls for what feels like ages until the song changes to some k-pop bullshit and a voice you may recognize curses loudly and hurries to change it. Another slow song plays, and the world stops again. You feel the need to pass out again, looking at this ugly pear and ignoring the people who surround you, feeling completely alone in the world._ _

__You don’t, actually, and walk to the place where the music was coming from. That’s probably the worst mistake of your life, it would have been better if you have died back there next to Tammy Warner and her pierced nips._ _

__You first spot fiery red hair, then a letter jacket and skinny jeans. He is dancing slowly, alone. It’s sensual in nature, but it also looks like a work of art, completely in sync with the music. You are sure this guy is the one that had k-pop on his playlist and was ashamed of it so much he changed it in the middle of a house where no one would hear him. He seems dreamy, high or both and then he does something with his hips that makes your knees weak and your heart drop to the floor. You have to physically support yourself in the wall to stand and you rest your body there, watching him dance alone in the middle of a room full of people with their eyes closed. It’s an accurate metaphor, you think, the physical representation of what you always thought, he was so beautiful, yet no one seemed to notice, only you. Only you noticed how unique he was and that made him only yours._ _

__As the redhead keeps dancing you begin to imagine a life with him, how it would be like. You are childhood best friend and one day you stop playing pretend about your feelings and kiss him, it feels like fireworks and like nothing you’ve ever felt before, not even like Wendy or some other girls you had kissed. His lips are thin and fit perfectly with yours and when your tongues touch. It feels like you weren’t truthfully living until he appeared in your life._ _

__He dances on, the song changes and so does his dance moves, but his grace is still the same. You both fit like two pieces of a puzzle and you’re convinced at one point that you must be soulmates, because there’s no other name to what you have, it’s perfect, perfect, perfect and if somehow, he was to disappear one day you would surely die, that’s how important he is to you. Life without him is not life and kisses without him are not love and soon enough, sex without him doesn’t seem pleasurable._ _

__His mass of red curls flock all over the bed when you push in and the way he moans is your favorite sound in the whole world. The feeling can only be topped when he gets next to your ear and whispers, I love you, I love you, _I love you Stan I love you so much. _____

____But he is so much than just pretty. Kyle is also the most intelligent person Stan has ever known, he’s in love with the way his brain works. And the way he talks when he’s angry or how he only wants was best for everyone, even if he’s not always correct about what ‘best’ means. Stan adores him. His strong personality is something Stan could write a hundred songs about; the way Kyle covers his face when he laughs or how he closes his eyes tiredly when he’s irritated. Every time it happens it’s is a miracle. Kyle’s a miracle. And the way he dances, just for you, is the greatest treasure on earth._ _ _ _

____It's a shame, that no matter how good his dance moves or how handsome he looks, you can’t shake the feeling of you fighting with him about something stupid and far away. You’re the jealous type, as you have learned from previous relationships, and are prone to distrust and depression. Your therapist said it had something to do with your parents, but you weren’t really listening then, all you had thought about at the time was how wrecked Kyle was because you just couldn’t accept that you were a good person, how exhausted he looked from trying at all. It’s heartbreaking because if you ever were to date, you’re sure you would be the first one to break it up, just because you couldn’t imagine inflicting yourself, like poison, on someone like him._ _ _ _

____The music stops, and he goes back to his phone. You look at him still and when he opens his mouth and softly ask “what do you think?” you want to tell him it was the most incredible act on the whole world, that he’s the most beautiful creature of earth. But you’ve got no time to, another voice answers in a heavy French accent: “It was awesome, babe”_ _ _ _

____He laughs drunkenly, and you feel every piece of your heart be torn apart by every little dizzy giggle he gives. He’s not looking at you, not anymore, he’s looking at some guy with brown hair and a badly shaved beard he didn’t spend much time on. Kyle sits on his lap, you recognize the same way he used to sit on yours when he was drunk and flirty. You see them whisper to each other and Kyle starts to laugh again, now stronger and covering his mouth with his hands. Christophe seems pleased by that reaction. You want to punch him. But, yes, you had punched him before and he had beaten the shit out to you then, he can do it again now. Still, you would have no problem getting your ass kicked once more if it wasn’t for the fact that that one time you did punch him Kyle had screamed at you for being a jealous drunk asshole that wasn’t even his boyfriend anymore, that was the part that hurt the most._ _ _ _

____You can see them making eyes at each other, like the world around them doesn’t exist, like you used to look at each other before you fucked up, and you know that if you see them kissing your heart simply won’t take it, so you leave._ _ _ _

____When you find the door, you realize you’ve been crying for a while. Fat, ugly, lovesick tears. And they blur your vision of the door but you’re still able to turn the handle and go outside. You want to die, and scream, and punch Christophe in his stupid French face for having Kyle dance for him and for looking at Kyle and for having Kyle like you once had had him._ _ _ _

____You stay outside until the sprinklers turn on and you have to move, even if you don’t want to, because soon everyone will wake up and he will be among the crowd of people who want to go home, and he will see you on the front garden being miserable. That won’t be the worst part though, the worst part will be when he cares about you and offers to give you a ride home and take care of you if you get sick. And it will hurt the most because he will do it in a way that will mirror so closely the time he loved you, but it won’t be the same because he won’t kiss your eyelids or moan your name or say he loves you. Ever again._ _ _ _

____So, you move your rotting body out of the way of the sprinklers, take out your phone, and manage to call a cab. You really want to go home._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled a homestuck on ya.
> 
> Please give me the sweet validation i crave every moment of every day.


	5. Day 5: Style moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S9EP12 "Trapped in the Closet"
> 
> Alternative ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loooooove "what if"s with all my soul, specially if they involve more interaction between characters i like. Had to upload this one early bc I have to do a lot of stuff today, ugh. My laptop is homophobic and cursed and turned off twice while trying to upload this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not join cults.  
> Disclaimer 2: Do not sue me.

“But now, if you guys can’t accept this great thing I belong to, then I suppose we’re no longer friends!”

Stan regretted immediately what he had said to his friends (EX-friends now, he had to remind himself), he was angry and the words had left his mouth before he had time to think. What right did they have to disrespect him like that, anyway? Aside from knowing scientology had cured his depression he also knew that he was a prophet now, and he had to take his church seriously, a lot of people believed in him to continue the legacy of his past life. Being a prophet wasn’t easy, and the head of the church had told him he would lose friends along the way, he told him nobody could understand his greatness.

Sure, the story about the aliens and Lord Xenu sounded _just a little _far-fetched, but the truth was not always what it seemed, who was to say it DIDN’T happen like that? Aliens are the most likely explanation to the mysteries of life if you think about it, if so many people had come to that conclusion then it couldn’t possibly be wrong. It was the alien’s fault people felt sad and by extension, it was also their fault that Stan’s friends were being dicks.__

__Stan closed his eyes and kept writing his visions in the paper with his red crayons, his followers were waiting. He had no time for annoying friends who didn’t even knew he was depressed or who didn’t support him in his new-found vocation as a prophet. So maybe Kyle had sounded worried when Stan told him about his mental health. So what? It was Kyle’s fault for not noticing before it was too late! Best friends are supposed to notice those kinds of things about each other! If Kyle hadn’t paid attention to his depression then maybe Kyle wasn’t as good a friend as Stan thought in the first place._ _

__To be fair, though, Kyle wasn’t a mind reader and was in fact, was kind of dense when it came to the emotional side. Kyle was much logic-driven than an emotional person, so he sometimes had trouble empathizing with something as irrational as feelings, even so, he still tried his best every day and genuinely wanted everyone to be happy. Stan liked that about him, he felt that Kyle’s rationality complemented pretty well his own, more emotion-driven personality, a perfect match for a super best friend._ _

__But Kyle was gone now because Stan had screamed at him that he didn’t want to be friends anymore and now they couldn’t make up because they were both to prideful to admit they were in the wrong. Fuck._ _

__They had had fights in the past but some with some time and the eventual realization that everyone else in the town was fucking boring, they were quickly back to being friends. Not this time, though. The scientology guy had informed Stan that as the new prophet of the people he now had to travel around the world ‘illuminating people with his presence and revealing the truth to the new world’, whatever that meant. It _did _sound a little cult-y, now that Stan thought about it more carefully, more cult-y than what Sta felt comfortable with. Maybe Kyle had been right about the shadiness of the whole thing. Just maybe. Too late to regret anything now, though.___ _

____The writing was getting more difficult when Stan couldn’t stop thinking about his friends or how weird it was that the scientology thing sounded more and more like a scam to steal money from people who just wanted to give a concrete meaning to life. That bothered Stan, he would have to order his loyal followers to tone it down with the money given to the church or else his religion was going to be straight up theft._ _ _ _

____Stan wished he could go to his room to think alone but fucking Tom Cruise was still in the closet. Maybe the scientology thing wasn’t for him and the guys in suits had made a mistake? Not likely since he was told he got the right amount of thetan levels in at least 5 E-meters. Then why did he feel so full of doubts about his own self? Wasn’t he the reincarnation of L. Ron Hubbard? He was supposed to be a genius who knew the real truth about everything. This was all Kyle’s fault for being skeptic and a bad friend, Stan had to find him and convince Kyle (and himself) that what he was doing was fine, damn it! He was helping people reach an answer to problems! He wasn’t stealing money from those who were scared of life, death and the intrinsic meaning of life. Right? Right. He wasn’t._ _ _ _

____The scientology guy with the glasses was patiently waiting outside of the kitchen for Stan to finish his writing, but Stan didn’t feel like writing anymore. He got out of the kitchen hoping to still be in time to catch Kyle and convince him he was doing the right thing. Kyle could even be his second in command in the church! It would be cool having a bunch of money and do whatever they wanted, Stan would just write whatever came to mind and the rest of their lives could be easy. Only if Kyle was willing to apology first though, but it would be easy enough when he saw what a good Stan was doing to the world. Besides, Stan already got tired of being mad at Kyle and wanted his super best friend back as soon as possible._ _ _ _

____“Oh, L. Ron, are you finished already?” the guy in glasses stopped him at the door, eagerly waiting for an answer. Stan was in a hurry but he tried not to be rude, the guy creeped him out a little “No, not yet.” The face of the man dropped and Stan was quick to continue “But I’m working on it! I just need to go outside for…” Stan doubted for a moment, he needed a generic excuse because he was not about to tell this guy he wanted to see Kyle, not only because that was gay as fuck but also because these guys were _weird _and honestly kind of threatening “inspiration?”___ _ _ _

______“Of course! Whatever you need, founder!” Stan jumped a little by the excitement of his voice. The guy then called the only female follower that was sitting in Stan’s living room “Hey! You there! Your prophet wants to go out! Get the limousine!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No!” Stan stopped them before they called him a limo or something as overly dramatic as that “I just want to walk. Outside. Alone”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Walk? Oh, yes, the importance of connecting with nature, I see what you’re on.” He winked and Stan cringed “We’ll make sure you don’t get followed, you’re a celebrity now. But don’t worry, leave it all to us.” The way he said ‘leave it all to us’ made a shiver run through Stan’s spine, like the papers he had written were a contract with the devil and not a story about aliens._ _ _ _ _ _

______The guy was true to his word, at least, even when his front yard was filled with people dying to see him, Stan exited through the backyard completely alone. The follower’s cheers felt distant, like white noise that would disappear if Stan stopped paying attention to it. But enough worrying about all those people he didn’t know, he had to find Kyle and convince him he was a good person._ _ _ _ _ _

______He texted Kyle and prayed he wasn’t angry enough to not answer his message. Kyle always answered within an hour or less, and so did Stan, if for any reason they hadn’t responded it was safe to assume the other was dead or in trouble. Luckily, a minute or so after Stan asked Kyle to meet up at Stark’s Pond he answered. Just a dry “k.”, which hurt a little, but at least Stan had the confirmation he needed to go his way._ _ _ _ _ _

______At the pond Stan waited nervously, playing with his fingers and wondering how he would convince Kyle to join his cult. HIS RELIGION, he had to remind himself, it wasn’t a cult, it was a closed religion that asked for a lot of money out of its followers, isolated members from their friends and family, followed strict lifestyle rules and also had a founder that might have been a pedophile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you want now?” Kyle’s voice made Stan jump a little, he was so distracted by his own thoughts he hadn’t notice when Kyle arrived “I thought we were no longer friends.” Woah, so Kyle was seriously pissed off and he didn’t even try to disguise it, he spat out every word with tremendous resentment. Stan swallowed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, uh.” Crap, he didn’t know why he was so nervous. Okay, that was a lie, he did know, he cared about Kyle’s opinion, he cared A LOT about what Kyle thought of him. That’s why he walked all the way to Stark’s Pond in the middle of the night without finishing his science fiction novel and at the risk of some crazy cultists following him. “I’m not a bad person.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, right.” Kyle wasn’t amused, he obviously didn’t believe him, which felt like a dagger to Stan’s soul._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And if I’m doing this it’s because I want to help people, Kyle. Help them like they helped me.” If Kyle could just understand how good it could be, how this was the solution to all their problems._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Helped you with what?” Kyle was getting increasingly annoyed. His cheeks started to turn red and he made his hands into fists, he just wanted to scream at Stan what a gullible idiot he was and, in a deeper level, how scared he was about the path Stan was taking._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My depression!” Stan tried to defend himself, his voice, as well as Kyle’s, was getting higher._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stan you weren’t depressed until these people told you were!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, I was! I was miserable!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fucking liar! No, you weren’t! You are making all of this up because you’re an asshole! You are abusing all these people because you get high on being the center of attention you selfish prick!” Kyle spatfault all the venom he had accumulated since Stan had so unceremoniously driven him out of his house into those words. He wanted to slap Stan and get him to snap out of it, most of all, but he also wanted to be angry and burn down everything around him out of pure rage. Kyle was breathing heavily and looking directly at Stan. It was only when he noticed small tears forming in the corner of Stan’s eyes that he felt that his eyes were watery, too._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyle held his breath. He didn’t want to actually hurt Stan, he wanted Stan to wake up and see the damage he was doing to others and to himself. Those were bad people, they abused others and stole their money, how could Stan not see that? And it wasn’t that Stan was malicious, he had a heart of gold and would never hurt anyone on purpose, Stan cared too much, even when he didn’t need to. But looking at him so broken, so betrayed, it made Kyle want to forget about the voice in his head telling him that something was wrong and just comfort Stan, hold him in his arms and make sure everything was going to be fine._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fine.” Stan wanted to run away, he was not about to let Kyle see him cry. If Kyle wanted to be ignorant to the truth that was fine, if he wanted to leave Stan to enjoy life as a millionaire built int the blind faith of other people that was fan-fucking-tastic. Stan didn’t want anything to do with him anymore._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stan, wait. I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean it.” Kyle felt everything falling apart around him. It was normal to be two stupid angry kids who said things they didn’t mean, but it was different when one of them was about to go away to travel around the world being the voice of an organization worth millions. Only then landed on Kyle how he could lose Stan forever if he didn’t act quick._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You didn’t mean it?” Stan’s voice cracked, but only a little. “I heard you very clearly, you think I’m an asshole and an idiot, that’s fine. You think that I want to hurt people.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t, I was angry.” Kyle wished there was a reset button to conversations, to life, to thetan levels “I’m worried, dude, I’m afraid of what these people may do to you. Please”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The way he said please, so soft, so intimate, it made Stan let go of the tears he was holding down and break down. “I wanted you to come with me.” Stan said sobbing “I’m scared, too, I’m fucking terrified. But it would be less scary if you were there with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stan…” Kyle saw two paths in front of him. One where he lived on, Stan was on the news with some kind of book in his hands, science fiction, most likely; he was surrounded by men and women who cheered his name and he looked happy, but so, so far away. The other path lead to them, older, Kyle’s head rested on Stan shoulder’s after a satisfying life, dressed in suits, no worries at all, and most importantly, together. Kyle stared at Stan through his tears, and chose to hug him. “Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh?” Stan reciprocated the hug, but didn’t seem to quite catch what Kyle meant with it “So you’re-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m going with you.” Kyle said firmly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stan felt so overjoyed. He felt like he was at the top of the highest mountain, and Kyle was there with him, looking at the people in the ground that from the distance were more similar to ants. “Dude, I promise you won’t regret it. It’s gonna be the most awesome thing, I swear.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It better be, I’m not hanging out with some weird old guys for nothing.” Kyle said teasingly to light up the mood._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll tell them you’re the reincarnation of L. Ron’s best friend, and if he didn’t have one I’ll say he had like, a destined best friend I never met. They’ll believe me no questions asked. Did I tell you they offered to get me a limo when I told them I wanted to go outside? These guys are crazy and loaded.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s so sick! What else can you get them to do?” Right there, in Stan’s arms, Kyle forgot about his worries, about the people and about his objections, he even forgot what he was so afraid of on the first place. He was next to Stan, and when they were together they were unstoppable. Stan’s presence next to his was almost hypnotic, no wonder they wanted him to be a public figure. There was nothing worry about at all! It all would be awesome, they would have new adventures, meet new people, get away from South Park and be super best friends all over the world. A brave new world to discover was waiting for them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anything! We could play laser tag with the guys like we talked about in the morning! But like, the whole place, just for us.” And they went to Stan’s house, side by side. There was still evidence on their faces about crying, but it was fading now, the faint tears being replaced by smiles and expectations. Stan would get home to finish his prophecies, but now with Kyle by his side to aid him they would be so much better, Kyle had some awesome ideas for the stories, too._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally do not know how to write 100% happy endings, i just can't. On the bright side, cult boyfriends! Yay? I wanted to write about how in situations like these is difficult to find a "correct" answer and how you just end up taking a bad decision. Also they're dumb kids, it's hard to expect they take the most selfish decisions all the time.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated! Love your ao3 writer today!


	6. Day 6: Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle explains to his fiancé the most iconic Jewish holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet! I wanted it to be longer but I really couldn't come up with something else, bummer.

The events that led Stan to be sitting cross-legged in Kyle’s room taking notes in a Hot-Wheels notebook about Jewish holidays started in the chilly afternoon of the day before. Stan had proposed to Kyle with a cherry ring pop, Kyle’s favorite. Stan knew what a ‘wedding’ and a ‘marriage’ were from his parents which was “a man and a woman who can barely stand each other most of the time live together and have children, trying not to murder each other on the daily” so it came as no surprise that the holy sacrament of marriage was of no interest to him.

It hadn’t been until the Sunday he had his first communion class with father Maxi that marriage had been redefined as “intimate and complementing union of two people as spousal partners declared by God” and even if at the moment sounded like a bunch of mumbo-jumbo, after father Maxi answered the questions of all the students Stan knew what he had to do. The only intimate and complementing partner he had and ever wanted to have was definitely Kyle.

So, and since father Maxi had somehow failed to explain that you needed more than ten years and a woman to have a traditional Christian marriage, Stan proposed to Kyle with a cherry ring pop he had bought after the lesson in a candy store near school. Kyle, who also had no idea how Christian weddings worked, accepted Stan’s proposal and the ring pop because he really liked cherry and also liked Stan. 

As cute as the proposal was, they were still both at loss what their new union meant. Stan explained the basics that he remembered from communion class, but Kyle started to ask some questions that Stan didn’t have the answer to just yet. Finally, and since the internet seemed to get boringly religious and never to the point they wanted, Kyle proposed they asked his mom, who probably knew because marriage was the sort of thing moms knew about. 

After a quick inconspicuous question about marriage to Kyle’s mother, she got out all of the artillery and passionately described how she would like Kyle to get married to a fine Jewish girl when he had the chance, and how Kyle shouldn’t worry about finding a spouse right now because Sheila was going to handle the whole thing when the time came. She went on about tradition and requirements but as much as it concerned them neither Kyle nor Stan paid much attention to what Sheila said. This long and mostly boring conversation gave the boys insight in two things: Kyle needed to have a bar mitzvah to officially be a man to God’s eyes and to get married, so Stan had to propose again in five more years (not a problem) and Stan needed to be more Jewish for Sheila to fully accept him (a problem).

So, for their future union to be a success when the time came, Kyle had printed a copy of ‘calendar of the list of most important Jewish holidays dot png’ and was ready to teach Stan how to be a perfect Jewish husband, or at least one that knew the basics of holiday traditions.

“Okay, so” Kyle started his class looking at his paper “The first one on the list is Purim in March, it’s when the cousins send candy over and I and my family go to service. Here it says it celebrates the Hebrew people being saved of doom by a girl named Ester” Stan promptly doodled a girl with an arrow with ‘Ester’ written at the end of it next to ‘Purim’.

“Next one is Passover!” Kyle continued “it’s the original Easter but instead of Jesus we celebrate getting out of Egypt.”

“I know this one” Stan said looking up from his drawing of Easter bunnies and chocolate eggs marked with a small red X “Jesus was celebrating it in the Last Supper, father Maxi explained it to us.”

“Father Maxi talks about Jewish holidays?” Kyle asked, sincerely curious. If his mother deemed Stan’s communion classes educational enough he could accompany Stan to do whatever the other kids did in those classes. It’s not like Kyle had an actual interest on whatever the priest was saying, but he did get pretty lonely on Saturday morning and wouldn’t mind waking up early if it meant going home together another day of the week talking about how much classes had sucked. 

“Not really” Kyle felt his hope deflate “Only when it’s important to the bible”

“Oh” well, goodbye to that opportunity to spend more time with Stan “Anyway, now comes Shavuot. We actually don’t celebrate this one” he looked through his paper for a while and concluded “we actually don’t celebrate most of these.”

“Do you think your mom will be mad at me if I don’t know about holidays you don’t celebrate?” Stan was very concerned, he did want to marry Kyle and get Sheila’s parental approval. Even if he had three years until Kyle’s bar mitzvah, he knew Sheila would be very meticulous about the boy his son was marrying.

“I don’t think so” Kyle hoped “we celebrate Yom Kippur and Hanukkah, though, so you should probably know those”

“I’ve celebrated Hanukkah with you before” Stan felt proud about this, already part of the Broflovski family “it’s like early Christmas but it last eight days and instead of a tree you have a menorah” 

“I mean, yes, kind of.” Kyle said. Hanukkah with Stan had been fun, they got to eat Sheila’s homemade meals, played dreidel and Stan had given him a little gift all eight days the celebration lasted. In return, Kyle had spent Christmas with the Marshes and it had been a very good experience. They ate turkey, sang songs, made fun of Shelly behind her back and exchanged gifts. Kyle always appreciated how Stan tried to make him feel included in activities Kyle didn’t always take part on because of his religion, it was lonely being the only Jewish kid in South Park so when Stan was there to make it better, Kyle was really grateful for that. That also was one of the reasons Kyle couldn’t imagine being the lifelong partner of anyone else, Stan made him feel at home, Stan _was _home.__

__“So… we are done here?” Stan asked, already putting his notebook away._ _

__“Yeah, I think so.” Kyle was getting bored of explaining holidays he didn’t understand very well himself, he was going to ask his mom later, but for now he wanted to hang out with Stan._ _

__“Do you wanna play Red Dead Redemption II?” Stan asked, he had stolen it from his dad as a punishment for being high while they were in prison. He had lent it to Kyle indefinitely, he spent most of his time at Kyle’s house anyway, so it wasn’t a problem that the game was not in his house, they played together most of the time._ _

__“Cool. I play first, then when I die you take it.” Kyle said. already grabbing the controller to claim ownership._ _

__“No way! You’ll take too long!” Stan protested. Kyle was already setting up the game and had put on the save file they shared with the ‘I die, you play’ method._ _

__“But you’re the one who wanted to be married! Let me play first!” Stan guessed Kyle was referring to the ‘a husband must always provide for his spouse’ part of what father Maxi had explained, or maybe he was just searching for an excuse._ _

__“Fiiiiine” Stan grumbled, “but you better die soon.”_ _

__“No way, dude. I’m ready to upgrade all of my stuff.”_ _

__Stan accommodated next to Kyle and let his head fall on Kyle’s shoulder, he was still a little grumpy and wanted to complain, but watching Kyle play resting on his shoulder was okay too. He felt calm as he watched Kyle kill some bandits and run around in his horse. They would worry about Jewishness and the overly complicated details that weddings had later. This was what Stan thought father Maxi meant when he talked about being complemented and ready to provide for another person: when you were willing to let them play with your copy of RDR2 and just felt satisfied watching them play._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! Love your author today because she loves you, too.


	7. Day 7: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle have lazy morning sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you thought there wasn't going to be porn. It was an honor participating in the Style week with you all! Until nexy year!.

Late Saturday nights are spent chilling in Stan’s bed, playing video games until their eyes turn red and their thumbs cramp so much they can’t play anymore. It’s the best part of both of their weekends and they wouldn’t change it for the world. Not even when Stan’s depression gets the best of him or when Kyle’s anxiety skyrockets, they still manage to find each other at the end of the week to hang out and forget about real life inside the comfort of the closed room. It’s the precious moments they share together that help them cope with all the shit that South Park throws at them. 

Sunday mornings are slow in the sense that they wake up at twelve and get out of bed at five. They spend the morning lazily chatting about one thing or another; it’s not really about the conversation but about hearing each other’s voice and enjoying each other’s company, about being together for a little longer. 

Some mornings, like this one, Stan will get friskier and wake up Kyle with a lazy wake-up handjob, first ghosting his fingers over Kyle’s pajama pants, then caressing Kyle’s soft cock over the thin fabric of his pajamas until Kyle’s body reacts to the touch, getting hard under his clothes. Stan grabs Kyle’s dick from under the fabric and strokes it softly when it gets hard enough to jack comfortably, by now Kyle’s usually awake and making small moans of pleasure, Stan takes this as a cue to kiss Kyle’s neck and make his movement steadier, picking a consistent, albeit slow, pace.

“S-Stan… your parents-” Kyle moans softly, Stan shushes him “Sister’s at college, parents are out of town.” he gives Kyle a quick kiss on the lips then whispers sensually on his ear “No one’s home, babe, you can scream all you want.”

Kyle takes Stan’s advice to heart and when Stan jerks him to completion he moans Stan name’s as loud as he wants to. Stan loves the sound of Kyle’s voice, drunk in morning pleasure. This ought to be a good day, spent in their pajamas and having lazy make outs. Even if Stan feels himself getting painfully hard, he can’t help but look forward to a sweet afternoon with his super best friend.

“Want me to do you?” Kyle asks when he has come out of the post-orgasm high and notices Stan’s prominent erection “Please” Stan says, he had resisted the urge to stroke himself while jerking Kyle with the hopes of lasting longer and feeling better when Kyle finally went down on him. When they get kinkier Kyle will directly restrain Stan from touching himself with either a rope or threating him with punishments for disobedience. Even if this is a lazy morning fuck, Stan still appreciates the feeling of waiting until Kyle does him, it just feels more special that way, it makes the need for Kyle more intense and for better a orgasm.

“’Kay” Kyle kicks the blanket to the bedroom floor to have easier access to Stan’s dick “Hands or mouth?” 

“Mouth.” Stan sits with his back against the wall so Kyle can get into a comfortable position for both of them, Kyle resting on his stomach ready to suck Stan off, and lovingly waits for Kyle to go down on him. Kyle moves a red lock out of the way and masterfully takes all of Stan on one swig thanks to all the practice they’ve had, they already know what each other likes and how do they like it, neither of them is amateur at sex. It used to be more difficult to deepthroat or to sex in general, but after their years of messing around they’ve gotten accustomed to each other’s quirks and preferences, now it just feels natural for Kyle to take Stan in his mouth first thing in the morning, just another part of their super best friends morning rituals. Kyle bobs his head up and down until Stan’s cock is slick with saliva, Stan mutters something under his breath that sounds like yes, fuck, just like that babe. Kyle smiles against Stan’s hard penis and decides to spice things up by being a tease, he gives little licks to Stan’s cockhead and little thugs to the foreskin just when Stan whispered he was about to cum, not letting him finish just yet.

Stan doesn’t appreciate the teasing and grabs Kyle by the hair to force him to deepthroat him again, thank god Kyle doesn’t have that much of a gag reflex. A learned ability. It’s a little rough, but they’ve established that Kyle can take it even rougher, so while Kyle enjoys chocking on a big dick, Stan takes pleasure in holding Kyle’s hair, guiding him up and down on his boner. 

When Stan is almost done, he takes Kyle’s head away from his erection. “In you. I wanna come inside of you.” Stan says, Kyle looks at him still a little dizzy after being used and Stan can only think he looks kind of adorable. “Yeah, okay, let’s do that.”

Kyle sits on the opposite side of the bed and massages his hole from the outside with two fingers. Stan grabs some lube from the nightstand and slicks his fingers with it, he takes Kyle’s hand out of his ass and replaces them with his own, getting two fingers deep first and when Kyle sensually whispers an “I’m ready” Stan inserts a third one. When the third finger is in, Kyle hurries to hug Stan and contain his moans biting on Stan’s neck, he’s getting hard again with every touch that Stan gives him. Kyle’s mouth will leave a hickey later and Stan will have to spend summer with a scarf or long turtleneck sweaters unless he decides to fuck it and wear his marks with pride. They would both consider it better, they’re tired of pretending, but at the same time facing the world outside of Stan’s bedroom is scary and an experience neither of them is ready for yet. As a little revenge and also for taking his mind off of things, when Kyle finishes leaving marks on his neck, he bites down Kyle’s shoulder strong enough to leave a bruise, not the wisest decision, but it satisfies Stan’s pettiness. Kyle screams in pleasure at the mixed feeling of pleasure and pain, he mentally thanks any god out there that it’s just them in the empty house because he couldn’t hold his screams in even if he wanted to.

Stan takes his fingers out of Kyle’s entrance and applies more lube to his dick. Kyle opens himself with one hand to receive Stan and with the other hand he strokes himself waiting for Stan to get it on. Stan aligns his cock with Kyle’s hole and pushes in. Kyle moans Stan’s name filled with joy and just overwhelmed by Stan being inside. 

They like to think they’re united in the most intimate way possible, feeling as connected as they can be. Stan repeats time and time again dude, I love you, I love you so much with every thrust, just to make sure Kyle know what goes through his mind every day, they’re simple words but at this moment they mean so much more. Kyle shuts him up with a kiss because even if they can’t tell the world, he knows so well how Stan feels. When they separate to breathe Kyle answers “I love you, too.” 

They find a steady rhythm that they follow for a while, is soft and full of feeling, even if a little slow, overall, appropriate for the morning. Kyle’s back gets tired from the position they’re in and he asks for a quick switch. Kyle moves so now he’s on his back with his legs wrapped around Stan while Stan thrusts inside of him lovingly. Kyle love’s seeing Stan like this, his brown arched in a concentrated expression and his eyes reflecting pure and unaltered devotion, the desire to make him feel good. It makes Kyle feel wanted and he wants Stan in return when he kisses him everywhere he can, just how Stan likes it.

Stan cums first inside of Kyle and Kyle follows him shortly after still jerking himself off and finishing on both of their stomachs. Stan doesn’t pull out just yet and traps Kyle with his body, getting even messier He starts to lick Kyle’s neck tenderly and whisper sweet nothings into Kyle’s ears, it’s mostly promises and things that would be most appropriate on a love letter, but Kyle is a little out of it right now with his second orgasm in a row, so he remains silent, just panting Stan’s name and occasionally a so good. Kyle pets Stan’s hair out of habit and loses himself in the moment, away from anything that isn’t the feelings Stan makes him have. All feels perfect right now.

They keep holding each other until Stan pulls out and gets up, Kyle sits in the bed and hugs Stan a little longer, even if his ass feels a little sore. He gives Stan small pecks from his shoulder blades to his lips, putting special care on the hickey forming on Stan’s neck.

“Kyle” Stan protests when Kyle goes from innocent butterfly kisses to full on making out with Stan’s hickey “Kyle, I’m hungry”

“Eat my ass for breakfast,” Kyle says, passionately moving to kiss Stan’s lips. Kyle usually had more stamina in the morning and was always willing for a second round. Stan was no as exited, he was hungry.

“Kyle, I can’t eat your ass for breakfast it’s- “Stan gave a quick glance to the alarm clock resting on the nightstand “4 pm, woah.” 

“Then eat it for lunch” Kyle purred still wanting to go for more. He kept kissing Stan’s jawline until he realized “holy shit, is it really that late?”

“Yup”

“How long have we been fucking?”

“Not for too long, we just woke up late.”

Kyle’s stomach grumbled in protest “Fine, let’s get down for some brunch”

“I don’t think it’s brunch if it’s 4 pm”

“Fair enough,” said Kyle “are you still going to eat me out after lunch?”

“It’s dinner by now, but sure thing dude”

Kyle is too hungry to argue about the name of a 4 pm meal, though he was sure it was still lunch if it was before 6 pm. So, he got out of bed and put his pajamas back on followed by Stan, who kissed the back of his neck lovingly before heading out to make something healthy like eggs, chips, whatever it was on the fridge that they could heat up and then give up on it after realizing they can just order a pizza. After that they could kiss a little more, now tasting like cheap cheese and maybe even have some more sex if they felt up to it. Sundays were great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something darker, ya know? problematic and all of that, but i also wanted to write smut. Then i remember i really don't have the talent to make better and darker stories so i settled for lazy morning makeouts because the constant theme of this week for me seemed to be "incredibly angsty" or "completely sweet" with no in-between. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!!! R&R if you like and i'm so happy to have done this. 
> 
> (and hmu on twitter if you'd like.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hmu about Style or see me be a lesbian on twitter i'm @MagicoQueque, I can talk about my AUs and ramble on and cry about them and all that Jazz. I would give you my tumblr, but... you know... 
> 
> I gotta say, but I had some trouble coming up with ideas. Curse you, inconvenient writing block!!!! 
> 
> Anyways, I'm always a slut for Style.


End file.
